goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Flippy destroys the Krusty Krab and gets grounded
Evil Flippy destroys the Krusty Krab and gets grounded is a grounded video made by intellegent athiest! Plot Evil Flippy goes to the Krusty Krab and orders a deluxe Krabby Patty with mustard, but they are out mustard, so he gets frustrated and destroys the restaurant. Then, he gets grounded by most of the Happy Tree Friends cast, Intellegent Athiest and other good people, and each of them gives him a punishment, then he sent to jail. Cast Dave as Evil Flippy Brian as Intellegent Athiest and The Flippys' Dad Kate as SpongeBob Professor as Squidward David/Evil Genius/Zack as Russell and Fried Mr. Krabs Kayla as Shauna, Giggles, Petunia, Sophie and Jelly Paul as Cuddles, Toothy and Igor Wiseguy as Lumpy Eric as Good Flippy and Mr. Krabs Ivy as Flaky and Lammy Princess as Sandy Julie as The Flippys' Mom Steven as TV More coming soon Transcript Evil Flippy: "I'm going to the Krusty Krab because I'm hungry!" (Flippy goes to the Krusty Krab) Sandy: "I would like a double Krabby Patty with extra cheese!" Squidward: "Spongebob! Make a double Krabby Patty with cheese!" Spongebob: "Coming right up!" Squidward: "Here's your food!" (Sandy goes to a table to eat her food) Squidward: "Welcome to the Krusty..." (Interuptted by Evil Flippy) Evil Flippy: "Now you listen here, big nose! I want a deluxe Krabby Patty with mustard and no pickles! If i find any pickles, I will slit every staff member here's throat open, eat their intestines, and make their skin into a coat!!!!!" Squidward: "Sheesh! You don't have to get all homicidal on me! Spongebob! Make a deluxe Krabby Patty with mustard and no pickles!" Spongebob: "But Squidward, we're out of mustard!" Squidward: "Sorry, but we're out of mustard! How about some ketchup instead?" Evil Flippy: WHAT?!?! You've gotta be f***ing kidding me, right?!?! Squidward: "Kid i just told you we're out of mustard!" Evil Flippy: "That's IT!!!!! I'm destroying this whole f***ing place!!! Krusty Krab? More like Crappy Krab!!!" Mr. Krabs: "Hey! You're not allowed to insult the Krusty Krab... without paying! That'll be $5.00!" Evil Flippy: "I'm not paying you anything! Eat fire, sucka!" Igor: "Aw crap!!!" *runs away* (Evil Flippy fries Mr. Krabs.) Fried Mr. Krabs: "Uggggghhhhh. I feel hooooorribuuulllll!!" (Evil Flippy tilts Krabs towards his mouth.) Fried Krabs (in Eric's voice): "Wait! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (Evil Flippy eats Fried Krabs.) Squidward: "Hey! You weren't supposed to eat Mr. Krabs!" Evil Flippy: "I've still got room for a side of calamari!" (Evil Flippy fries Squidward and eats him, prompting everyone else in the restaurant to run away screaming and crying.) Evil Flippy: "That was delicious! Now I'm going home. But FIRST..." (Evil Flippy sets the Krusty Krab on fire with his flamethrower and walks away.) (Evil Flippy goes to his house) Evil Flippy: "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Mom: "Evil Flippy, how has your day been?" Evil Flippy: "SHUT UP YOU F***ING B***H!!!" Dad: "HEY!!! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!" (Flippy sits down to watch South Park) TV: "We interrupt this program to bring you an important news flash!" Evil Flippy: "YOU MOTHERF***ER!!! I'M GOING TO R*** YOU!!!" Mom: "Flippy! Stop acting like a homicidal maniac!" Evil Flippy: "Okay...B****!" Mom: "I heard that! You psycho!" Perch Perkins: "The Krusty Krab has been destroyed! The owner and cashier have been eaten alive!" runs into Flippy's house Igor: "I saw everything! Flippy ate Mr. Krabs and Squidward! Do something, Flippy's parents!" Mom: "Good Flippy! Punch your brother in the stomach!" Good Flippy: "I've always wanted to do this!" (Good Flippy punches Evil Flippy's stomach and Evil Flippy vomits Mr. krabs and Squidward.) Mr. Krabs: "Free at last!" Squidward: "That kid is crazy." (Spongebob runs inside) Spongebob: "I've finally found this psycho!" Mom: "How did you find him?" Spongebob: "I followed his trail of destruction." Mom: "You also destroyed the city?! Oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 1000000000 milleniums! I'm calling all of Good Flippy's friends to punish you!" Calling Them Mom: "They are here to talk with you." Igor: "I'm Igor! Haven't you learned your lesson yet, Evil Flippy?!" (more to be added) Category:Grounded Videos